


The Safehaven Pirates

by themysteriousinternetentity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousinternetentity/pseuds/themysteriousinternetentity
Summary: The adventures and exploits of the Safehaven Pirates, from the first time Captain Gwen met Petrov to the crowning of the Pirate King and beyond.(My crew of OCs, meeting and getting to know each other and growing into a family)
Kudos: 4





	The Safehaven Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters or worldbuilding therein, and make no claims of such. I did this for fun and to show my love for the story. I make no money off of this and do not want to. This work is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with the creators of the manga or the show, or any of the translators or official people with rights to said media.
> 
> Don't count on an update schedule but I'll let you know if I ever abandon it, which is highly unlikely to happen

"As promised, I have retrieved a devil fruit for you boys. If you'll just hand over the other half of my payment, I'll give you this fine fruit and we can both be on our ways." He smiled winningly at the thugs in front of him.

"Show us the fruit first," the ringleader grunted.

"Of course, of course!" Reaching into his long coat, he pulled out what appeared to be a single banana. Unlike most bananas however, the fruit was a nauseous shade of orange, covered in almost hypnotic swirls. "As you can see, I would never lead such fine customers astray."

"Do you know what fruit it is?"

"I'm afraid not, my good man. All I could do is guess, but there's very little to go on with such things."

"Hm." He grunted, then reached for the fruit.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Yanking the fruit back, the man chided the thug in front of him. "Payment first, that's the deal."

A briefcase full of belli notes was handed over, and the fruit was passed on to the buyer, who promptly peeled it and took a massive bite.

"Right, I'll just be on my way then."

"Don't you want to see what it does?" the buyer asked, grimacing as he reached for a water bottle and washed down the taste of the devil fruit.

"I've seen plenty in my time, I don't particularly care at this point."

"Huh. I don't feel any different."

"It takes a little while to kick in sometimes."

The buyer looked at him suspiciously. "I think maybe you should stick around until I see exactly what it does?"

The man smiled brightly at him, then turned on his tail and bolted. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

"Get him!"

As he sprinted down the street, he suddenly felt a hand on his arm. Without warning, he was yanked off his feet and rerouted into an alley. A small explosion sounded behind him, and the stench of sulfur filled the air.

"What the fu-"

"Shut up and keep running if you want this to work."

He complied. Better to stick with the person who had a chance of not wanting him dead, rather than going back to the people who definitely _did_. As they ran, the figure directed him through several other alleys until they arrived at the waterfront.

"You can hide on the Lair if you want, but the condition is that you tell me why they were after you. Otherwise we split ways now."

"What...who are you? Why did you help me?"

"I'll tell you if you get on the ship, otherwise better you don't know."

"I..." he glanced around nervously. His previously planned upon escape route was all the way across the city, and also scheduled to leave in five minutes with or without him. "Fine. Lead the way...Captain?"

They turned their face to him and smiled brightly. "Sure, that works for now."

The figure led him down the wharf to a small white ship, which they both boarded. They escorted him through a door on the deck into what turned out to be the kitchen, then pulled down their hood to reveal long brown hair and a round face. She smiled at him brightly. "The name's Gwen, and this is my ship, the Lair. You are?"

He hesitated for a moment before settling on a new name to use. "Petrov, salesman extraordinaire and procurer of various rare items. A pleasure to meet you."

"Hm. Do you want anything to drink while we talk?"

He blinked. "Um. No thank you, I'll be alright."

"Ok, just let me know if you change your mind! So, you wanna explain what was happening earlier?"

"Unfortunately, those gentlemen were...dissatisfied, with the outcome of a purchase they made."

"I see." She raised an eyebrow at him, then shrugged. "Well, it's no skin off my back. Bremen's men are the worst."

"Oh, is that why you helped me?"

"I mean, partly because they can suck it, yeah. But also you were being chased by five men twice your size, and that's just not fair. Also too relatable." She flashed another grin at him, then placed her palms on the table and tilted her head at him. "Hey, do you know anything about sailing?"

"I'm...a decent hand on a ship, yes."

"Want to sail with me for a little while? The Lair is a wonderfully fast girl, but she really needs more hands to keep her up to shape, and frankly there's only so much one person can do."

"What, just like that?"

"Hey, I've got my own share of people after me, I don't judge."

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "...are you a pirate?"

Gwen twisted her lips to the side. "Hm. You know, I don't actually know?"

"How do you not KNOW if you're a pirate?"

"Well, I sail by myself so I haven't exactly been flying a flag or anything? And I don't really raid places usually..."

"Usually?"

"...not the point. But I am wanted by the Marines, so I think that's a yes." She stroked the table with her hand, and Petrov just stared. "I couldn't leave such a beautiful girl in the hands of those terrible people, now could I?"

"...sure."

She jolted her head up. "Right, sorry! I uh. Got used to talking to her when it's just us out on the Line. Anyway, there's a spare cabin with your name on it if you want, as long as you aren't a dick and help out."

"You know what...sure. This might as well happen."

Gwen...Captain Gwen, he supposed, bounced up and down in her seat. "Awesome! Let's get away from this island before Bremen comes looking for us."

* * *

Petrov slid down the mast and headed below decks to look for Gwen. He'd ditched his coat in his cabin at this point, sticking to his pants and white shirt. There was just no way to keep his face hidden when living with somebody like this.

"Hey Captain?" he called out. "The News Coo just arrived and you _really_ need to see this."

"One second!" her voice came from a room he'd been firmly instructed to not enter. He had of course, while she was asleep- some kind of laboratory, presumably where she made things like that smoke bomb she'd used to help him get away when they met.

After a few minutes the door opened, and Gwen appeared, peeling off a pair of gloves and tossing them into a trash can by the door. "Big news you said?"

"It's absolutely insane, I don't know what got into the Marines."

"What did they do?" she asked, and there was something strangely grim about her voice.

"They've arrested one of Whitebeard's division commanders- Fire Fist Ace. It's going to be war."

She closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed deeply. "Right. Right, okay. Any objections to sticking around with me for a little while longer than planned? Because I don't intend to stay in Whitebeard territory while all this goes down, but the closest island outside of it I have an eternal pose for is going to be...somewhere between two weeks and a month out of our way."

"Trust me, I'm right with you."

"Right, ok. Let's go change our heading."

* * *

Petrov leaned casually against the counter, eyeing Gwen as she washed the rice for their dinner. He'd recently realized that she hadn't volunteered much information about herself, despite her open and friendly demeanor.

"Hey Cap, you mentioned you nabbed this ship from a marine base, right?" She always seemed more inclined to chat when he called her Cap- it seemed subconscious, but he had no reservations about using it to his advantage.

"Hm?" she asked, turning off the water and setting the rice to the side to soak. "Oh, yeah. Couldn't leave such a gorgeous lady with those _brutes_ , now could I?" With a practice born of several weeks in close quarters, Petrov stifled any sign of a scoff as she _caressed_ the counter, slipping into the higher pitches one might use to speak to an infant. "No, you're a graceful little speedboat aren't you? Much happier stretching your sails all over the world than stuck in a harbor like they had you!"

He was convinced that she'd spent so much time alone with the ship that she'd lost her mind a bit. It would be a shame when he had to leave her alone again, but he was sure she'd recover. "I was just wondering which base you grabbed her from."

"Oh, G-5."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" he spluttered, gripping the counter for stability."

"Yeah, Vergo can get fucked."

"He's...he's the most popular commander G-5 has ever had. Gwen how many Marines do you have on your tail?"

She shrugged. "I dunno." At his incredulous stare, she rolled her eyes. "I mean, it's not like I've ever stopped to _count_."

"I mean...fair enough, but what the hell? How did you even get into the base?"

Gwen winked at him. "A woman's gotta keep _some_ secrets to herself."

What the _hell_.


End file.
